1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tools for working bulk material, such as grains, and particularly to a pitchfork constructed from a non-ferrous material and provided with features which facilitate working of compacted grain within a silo, and the like, in an efficient and safe manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem encountered with grains stored in silos is that since the silo does not have a controlled environment, moisture resulting from high humidity, for example, within the silo will cause the grain to harden and become concrete-like. As a result, a buildup of static electricity can be present in the compacted grain, and striking of the grain with a conventional pitchfork or other suitable tool constructed from iron or steel will cause a spark to be generated within the silo which may be discomfiting and possibly even dangerous to the individual maniplating the pitchfork.
A problem related to that discussed above is that the pitchfork often has difficulty in penetrating the compacted material. As regards this problem, it has been proposed, as in U.S. Pat. No. 806,042, issued Nov. 28, 1905 to J. M. Wolfe, having a central piercing-tine which extends a much greater distance from a shank of the fork than do tines or prongs flanking the central tine. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,077, issued Feb. 6, 1962 to L. J. Rokos, discloses a round mouthed shovel having notches provided in the front, rounded edge thereof so as to effectively form a plurality of tines, the center one of which tines is longer than the flanking ones.